Just a Stupid Kid
by Microsuede Mouse
Summary: Kara Lee makes no secret of her crush on Charlie, and really, Laney wouldn't stand a chance against her. / Laney's feelings during the second season episode "Tae Kwon Zombie," and what happened after Kara Lee left. Charlaney; oneshot.


Heyo, the sap is back. Never over this ship. It's a silly show but it just slings me so many plot bunnies. Not to jinx myself by mentioning it, but I have a few more ideas that I might just write and post soon! By the way, reviews are golden. (hint hint)

TTFN  
Mouse

* * *

I was so excited when I got to school yesterday morning. You nearly clotheslined Kara Lee in the hallway practicing your Tae Kwon Zombie, but you didn't, and at the time I was glad. We were going to be broadcasting live from her gymnastics meet that afternoon. She was supposed to be such an amazing athlete, and she was maybe going to win us our very first trophy.

When Eric sent you and I to go get some footage of her practice to show while they interviewed her, I wanted so badly to make a good impression on her. I told her not to let us distract her. And then, because I'm a dumb worrywart, I started jabbering about how I hoped I hadn't distracted her by saying I didn't want to distract her. I hate when I do that in front of you. I saw you put a hand over your eyes; I know you think I'm silly. I know, I know, I'm just a baby.

She promised me nothing could distract her because she'd be training her whole life. You chuckled and said, "What a coincidence! I've been potty training my whole life." I knew what you meant, Charlie; I know you think everything we do can always be improved and that every time you go to the bathroom you can learn from it. No, don't- shush- Charlie, I _know_ that. Sometimes I just wonder if you realize how the things you say sound to people who don't know you. I was afraid she'd think you were really weird.

But then it was actually worse. She thought you were joking, and she laughed. And a minute later you said something else, something so normal for you, and she laughed again, and it was the worst thing ever, because I recognized that laugh. It's the same laugh Victoria uses when she wants something from a boy, have you ever noticed? It was a flirting giggle. Don't _look_ at me like that.

And then every time you spoke she did it again and every time you asked her to do something for the camera she smiled and complied and you didn't even notice. I felt horrible anyway. There wasn't even much I could do to help. I just had to sit back and watch a beautiful, talented girl flirt away with you. No, shush, let me talk.

Later we were on air, I was behind the camera, Kara Lee was at the desk with Eric and Victoria. And Victoria asked her about boys, and she admitted to liking someone. Someone in the studio. And Eric played humble and tried to let her down easy and then she interrupted him to say it was _you_.

And we all turned to look at you and you went "No _way!_" and I turned the camera to you, and you took out your earbuds and said something about tomatoes being fruits. And even though my whole world had just broken into pieces, for one tiny, selfish moment, I felt so damn _triumphant_ that you hadn't heard her. She couldn't really steal the stage on air. You wouldn't have to respond in front of everyone.

Eric got over the stab in his ego and encouraged you to talk to her, and I had to go to the back of the room and study just to keep it together. It had started as such a great day, and before lunch even hit it had gotten so horrible already.

In the afternoon, at the meet, I tried to focus on the work I had to do, but Kara Lee dedicated the routine to you and I thought I was going to die. Even though you were surprised and confused, I figured it was only a matter of time before you saw what was being handed to you.

Her performance was terrible. She kept calling out to you, and she was so distracted, I guess, that her whole routine just fell apart. I was so upset by the whole idea that I had to run from the gym as soon as it was over.

I went to the library and got onto my computer, and I saw all the nasty comments people were leaving on the What's Up Warthogs site, and I just- I was just so _jealous_ of her. So I added one of my own. And because I'm just a stupid kid who never does anything rash or dishonest, and because I was just so upset, I didn't have the presence of mind not to sign it.

Charlie, I'm so sorry you read my message. I'm sorry I lied and told you that I just really wanted the trophy. I was so confused, I'm still confused.

Everyone was mad at you for what happened, even Eric and Victoria. The three of us got a bit rude about it, I know. You tried to cheer us up, but it didn't work. Then you finally agreed to go talk to her. I was so worried you were going to ask her out or something that I had to run and hide again. Then Eric texted me to say you'd only made it worse, by agreeing to teach her Tae Kwon Zombie, and that was just it; I was sure you would want to date her.

No, shh. Let me finish, dammit, Charlie.

I was so jealous that I went home and I did something really, really dumb – I got a gymnastics uniform and starting teaching myself the sport. I got up early the next morning and practiced for three hours before school. I don't know what I expected to accomplish, it's not like I'm very athletic – I couldn't _really_ replace Kara Lee in the second half of meet. Some desperate part of me was just scrambling for some kind of way to impress you.

Victoria pointed out that I couldn't compete in her place, which I should've thought of, really. I was just so upset. Then at the last second, you showed up with Kara Lee, blindfolded and everything, and I was across the room trying to direct the show and keep myself together, but the way you talked quietly to her and gave her your iPod to listen to and pushed her gently onto the mat was just breaking my heart all over again. I don't know how I kept a decent face on.

And then she combined her gymnastics skills with Tae Kwon Zombie – I guess you had fooled her into thinking it was her Tae Kwon Zombie test, or something, not the meet – and you and Eric and Victoria just got so excited and then she actually won the meet with a perfect score. Then you let her find out what had really happened, and everyone was so thrilled, and the photographer from Teddy's paper ran up and I was kind of on autopilot as I dove in for the picture.

And I saw Kara Lee hug you and I just had to run. I hid in the library for lunch, and sat in the back of my classes all afternoon, and at the end of the day when we'd usually meet in the studio I just couldn't face you. It all caught up with me at once and I ran to the bathroom to cry, and I stayed there until I thought everyone would be gone.

I obviously didn't expect to run into you on my way out, but you were right in the hallway, so I tried to hide my face. I asked where Kara Lee was, because I was certain you two must be an official couple by now, but you told me she's transferring to a sports academy starting tomorrow. And you saw anyway that I was upset, and you didn't let me past you when I tried to leave, and you kept asking what was wrong, and now here we are.

x

Laney, face still smeared with drying tears, looked up into Charlie's dark eyes. They stood in the middle of an abandoned hallway, exactly where he'd stopped her. Everyone else had gone home. He was looking back, eyes studying every inch of her face as he thought.

Laney couldn't stand the silence. "Why are you still here this late, anyway?"

"Hm? Oh. I'm training Warty now," Charlie answered. "We were training together in the A/V studio. He's even better than Kara Lee. He takes Zombie-fighting to an all new level." Then he smiled gently, reaching up a hand to smooth her hair behind her ear. She had pulled out her pigtails in the bathroom, searching for comfort.

"Laney," he said slowly. "First of all, I _don't_ think you're just a dumb kid. Also, I should make clear that I never had any particular interest in dating Kara Lee."

She swallowed hard. "So then… why did you let Eric talk you into trying to get to know her and everything?"

Still smiling, he shrugged a bit. "To be nice, I guess, and because I figured I might as well give her a chance. I mean, I never thought I'd be lucky enough for the girl I like most to feel the same."

Laney frowned. "W… what?"

Charlie chuckled slightly, moving his hand to lightly cup the side of her face. "That would be you," he admitted softly.

"What?" she repeated, eyes widening.

"Aw, Laney," he laughed. "I've liked you for ages! You're so much fun to be with, and you've always been here for me when I needed you, and you understand me, and you make so much more _sense_ to me than a lot of people. Who couldn't like you, really, though? You're so cute, and sweet, and friendly, and happy, and honest, and clever…"

Laney watched him, stunned, and brand new tears sprang to her eyes. "You mean, all this time…"

"Don't cry!" he exclaimed, thumbing the tears gently away from her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't notice how upset you were the last two days, I should have. I hate that it's my fault. It was a confusing couple of days for me, too, but that's no excuse."

The tiny brunette gaped. "Charlie…"

Charlie smiled broadly at her, then leaned down and gave her a slow, careful kiss. As he pulled slightly away, her eyes snapped open once again. She stared at him as he rested his forehead against hers, stroking her cheek gently and letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Charlie," she murmured, sounding almost breathless. "I hope you mean it, because I am absolutely in love with you."

Laughter bubbled up from inside him, starting as a low chuckle and building upwards, tumbling from his mouth. Suddenly, he scooped his arm around her lower back and lifted her into the air, spinning her in a circle. He clutched her close to his chest, savouring the sound of her delighted giggle. Bumping his nose against hers, he answered, "I mean it. I am _absolutely_ in love with you, too."

Laney bit her lip, barely holding in an enormous grin as she stared through her glasses into his eyes. She looked so beautiful, so utterly adorable, that Charlie just couldn't help himself: tightening his arms around her middle, he kissed her again.


End file.
